Near Death Expirence--Falling In Love
by Clair1
Summary: This is a short story on whatn went threw Krillin's mind when 18 gave his that first small kiss on the cheek ~.^ its definatly a keeper for Krillin/18 fans, but its my first real fic, so please go easy on meh ^^;;
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
My Near Death Expirence---Falling In Love  
written by: Clair (clair06484@yahoo.com)  
Disclaimer:  
All Dbz characters use in the fic are for amusement only, they don't  
belong to me. =P  
  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
I stood wide-eyed and fearful. 'How can this be happening? These two androids defeating Vegeta and Trunks?' 'Its unbelievable..'  
Krillin couldn't move, he was paralyzed with fear. What could he do? If Vegeta didn't stand a chance at fighting the androids, what's the point of him even thinking about helping his comrades?   
The thought stinted him, he HAD to help fight, he couldn't just stand there and do nothing!!  
  
Krillin was about to make his move when suddenly, the androids took pity of his friends and flew back over to the cannon where he, and their companion android 16, stood.   
'Oh no…their looking right at me! I have to do something…but..what??' Krillin looked like he was about to explode to millions of tiny pieces,  
he was scared stiff! And when the entire world seemed to be crashing around him, he thought up an idea.   
Maybe he could pursue the three mechanical humans. "Why are you guys doing this?! Dr. Gero is dead! There is NO point in fighting like this!"  
Android 17 smirked, and Android 18 looked on with amusement.   
After explaining his own 'game' theory to Krillin,   
he smirked and turned to leave.   
'H-How? How can they be so evil?" Krillin was again, paralyzed. And what made it worst, He finally noticed Android 18 standing right in front of him!   
'OH NO!' Krillin thought. And as she bent down, he could have sworn on his life that he thought in a minute he'd be on the ground, like his friends. Just as he was preparing to get smashed into the rock wall next to him,   
he felt something different…something.. soft?   
Krillin opened his eyes, and soon they turned as wide and the earth is big. Android 18 and kissed him softly on the cheek. This emotional act sent waves of excitement over Krillin's small body.   
But why was he excited? Oddly enough, 18's lips were warm, soothing, and moist. Krillin could feel her eyelashes graze against his red cheek and she closed her eyes, and at that moment,   
all fears left Krillin's mind,   
  
and a sensation feeling swallowed his heart whole.   
At that one brief moment, Krillin was convinced that this android was different. When she released him from her "spell" she walked away simply saying "Goodbye" and the three androids flew off.  
  
Krillin stood still. Amazement and cockiness took over him. His heart was skipping beats, beads of sweat showed on his face, AND…he was blushing. Deeply. Krillin,   
even if he didn't realize it at that moment, was in love.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^  
  
I know…I know, how very short. But it was meant to be short ^. ~   
Please review, criticize, what-Eva =P   
Until Latah,  
CIO!  
  
-Clair  



	2. Absorbed

  
Near Death Expirence-Falling In Love *and loosing it*  
by: Clair  
disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ characters  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Well, I don't really know where to pick up the story =/ I think I'm going to go strait around the  
time when Android 18 gets absorbed, but since we already know what went threw Krillin's head, I'll  
do her POV. =D  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
He just...STOOD there, he just stood their with my life in his hands..'I'm confused...' Android 18 was looking  
at the man she had shared a small petty kiss with a few days ago, man...things have changed since than.  
'Could that kiss...have effected him?' Android 18 burried her blonde eyebrows down deep in thought.  
She hadn't had plan to make him fall for her, even if she had to admit, she was flattered. And very shocked to say the least!  
18's kiss on the cheek was to show that there was no hard feelings, infact, this was the first time she ever really thought about it..  
Android 18 looked up to see Krillin's worried and blushing face, his shaking hands still griping the remote.  
'What..what I'm I suppose to do..?' 18 was confused, and frighten. She now had two threats in her life.  
Cell, and now this younge man. 18's eyes came back to normal from their usual wide expression, and they turned soft, and almost glassy.  
She expected the worst. She would die in the hands of Krillin.  
  
  
They both stood, looking at eachother, not knowing what to do.  
  
Suddenly, Krillin looked angry and rised the remote up into the air, 18 cringed and prepared to fall back into that deadly sleep..  
but than, she hard a soft thud, and than a loud crash. When 18 looked at Krillin, he was sweaty and some-what angry...  
than, 18 grew stiff, and her body froze, Krillin had smashed the remote.  
  
"W-what..?" 18 panicked. 'Was this some kind of joke?' Krillin than spoke with a firm, but also gentle tone.  
"You must leave this place, NOW. If Cell absorbs you the whole planet will be doomed, please go.."  
  
18 felt her body hurt. 'So..he only cares about the earth, and not her?' but no, if that was true he would have used  
the remote.  
  
And yet again, 18 was confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Cell was in a state of panick, he was assured that it was all over. Than, is cold blue eyes caught sight of something..something VERY important..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
"LOOK OUT! CELL KNOWS YOUR HERE!!"  
  
All three beings on that island heard Trunks's warning, and found themselves looking at the charging Cell, who was glaring at 18.  
  
'Oh No!' 18's body grew timid, and sweat showed on her frail face. Cell had seen her, and she knew, that there was no way out..  
  
And so, the "fight" went on. And when she saw Krillin fall back, she instantly felt fury burn into her body.  
18's heart was pounding, almost like the deadly beating of a drum in a war, she charged at cell, without a care in the world, except for Krillin.  
"AAAHHH!" 18's mornful battle cry rained threwout the horizon. She not only cried for Krillin, her brother, or her wounded friend 16..  
18 cried for herself as well. She was forcefully turned into a machanical killing machine, just to be killed by another monster.  
No one ever thought that the androids might have any innocence to them, she was rejected by all around her, and if she was going to die at the hands of this green creep,  
she was going to do it in style. She was going to let the world feel her pain.  
  
Before she knew it, she had her head sucked into Cell's thin tail. She could her Krillin cry out to let her go, but it was hard to breath..  
it felt like being hanged upside-down, all feeling inside her gushed to her head, and she grew weak, and stoped her struggle for freedom, she knew it was over.  
She could feel herslef slip inside Cell's slimey, evil body. Her legs grew cold and stiff, she felt dead. As her eyes slowly closed, tears fell from them.  
She than swore that she would somehow, in someway, let Krillin know that she respected him, and that she too felt odd feelings like him.  
  
18 could feel her feet dangling out of cell's tail, she was crying hestically. Crying Krillin's name, crying cell's name, and crying for freedom.  
Than, it was over, her she was now completly in Cell's body. And she gushed out of his tail, and into his mainframe.  
She felt all air leave her, it was hot. She was sweating unbelievably, and she could not feel her body.  
  
All she saw was black, and she could hear cell's screaming, she knew that it was the end.  
  
She closed her eyes, and tears flowed, she fell into an eternal pit of humidity, and blacked out...  
And she thought of Krillin...  
^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^  
  
Hey! Sorry for all the spelling errors =( please try to ignore them. I think next time I'll do when she was spat outta cell =) Whadda think?  
Was that too...blah? =/ Anywhoo, thanks for your reviews! ^_^  
-Clair 


End file.
